


Pens

by Aniimone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Junior High, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, continuing what was at first gonna be a one shot, highschool, mostly - Freeform, that one au where when you write something on your skin it shows up on your soulmates, trying to stay with the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama live in a world where you are allowed to write messages to your soulmate via your skin, but you can't share identifying information. So when they meet at their Junior High match, it's a bit surprising.





	1. Chapter 1

/How are you today?/

The words appear on Hinata's skin suddenly. He smiles and gets out a pen.

/I'm fine how are you?/

/Good. What are you doing?/

/Homework/

/What subject?/

/English/

/Crap. I can't help you, I'm lousy at it./

Hinata chuckles and his friends Izumi and Koji look over at him.

"What's she writing?" Izumi asks.

"Just asking me what I'm doing," Hinata replies.

"You two are going to give us diabetes," Koji tells Hinata.

He laughs and conveys the message to his soulmate. He adds a question before his soulmate replies.

/What are YOU doing?/

/Just sitting around./

/Well what were you doing before?/

/Practicing/

/Practicing what?/

/Volleyball/

/What position do you play?/

/Setter. Are you in volleyball too?/

/Yeah, spiker./

/Awesome. How tall are you?/

Hinata almost doesn't respond. You're not supposed to give identifying information to your soulmate until you meet. Unless you're over 35 and still haven't met.

/164 cm. You?/

/Oh wow you're really short for a spiker. I'm 181 cm./

/Shut up! I may be small, but I can jump!/

Hinata doesn't realize he's scowling until his friends ask him what's up.

"Nothing," he grumbles.

/I've got to go. I'll see you eventually./

Hinata reads the message and writes a quick response.

/You too/

"Izumi! Koji! Let's take a break and practice! The tournament's coming up, right?" Hinata says excitedly.

They complain but Hinata's enthusiasm eventually convinces them to agree.

~+~+~+~+~

A few weeks later, Hinata's team of six is facing off against a tall, powerful team with a King in its midst. His mouth drops open when he sees a young man pass him in the hallway. He writes a quick scribble to his soul mate.

/Holy shit my opponents are tall./

Hinata sees the king look at a new line on his arm. And pull out a pen to scratch a reply.

/You're at tournament?/

/Yeah/

/Weird. So am I./

/Wow. I wonder if we'll finally meet today./

Kageyama reads the message but doesn't respond to it. Something clicks in Hinata's mind but he shuts the thought down promptly. After all, his soul mate is a girl, right? It has to be.

Only one way to find out.

/Are you a boy or girl?/ Hinata writes.

/Boy. Aren't you a girl?/

/Um no, I'm not./

Hinata locks eyes with Kageyama, pen still in hand. Kageyama's jaw drops. Hinata writes a quick message.

/King?/

/You ARE short. Meet me in the hallway by the bathrooms./

Hinata follows Kageyama to the bathrooms and they confront each other.

"Let me see your arm," Kageyama demands.

Hinata holds it out and Kageyama reads the messages. He sighs and looks at Hinata.

"You ARE pretty cute," Kageyama admits.

Hinata blushes.

"What grade are you in any way?" Kageyama asks.

"I'm a third year!"

"Oh? Well, my name's Tobio Kageyama."

He extends his hand.

Hinata shakes it and says his name too.

"Well, now we're properly introduced. Now we still have to play against each other," Kageyama says.

Hinata nods.

"Let's go," Hinata tells him.

They walk back to the court together and finish warming up. Then their match begins.

Hinata's team gets utterly crushed. Afterwards, he vows revenge and heads home with one thought.

'Get stronger. Beat Kageyama.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata's second encounter as soulmates also doesn't go according to their expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks to all of your nice reviews! I wouldn't have written this without Ilenys and Hardyopia's hopes for a second chapter. But I had fun, so here! I hope you guys enjoy this one too!

Hinata sprints through the halls of Karasuno high, making his way to the gym. He feels light, so much so it almost feels like he can fly. There are butterflies in his stomach but his excitement overpowers them. Hinata bursts through the gym doors and stops in his tracks.

Because right there, in the middle of the gym, standing with a calm expression, is Kageyama.

His soulmate.

The boy he vowed to beat and impress by going to Karasuno and following in the Little Giant's footsteps.

Kageyama turns. They lock eyes again, and Hinata points.

"Huh?! What are you doing here?!" he screeches.

"I'm here to play volleyball, shrimpy," Kageyama returns, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

Hinata growls, but a few upperclassmen come in and pass him, making him gawk. Kageyama watches them, too.

"Hello," the middle one greets. "I'm Karasuno’s captain, Daichi Sawamura."

Hinata and Kageyama bow, and introduce themselves as first years who want to join the team.

"Daichi, I think there are a couple more first years joining us as well," the silver-haired man on Sawamura's right says. He turns to the other two to introduce himself. "I'm Koshi Sugawara. 3rd year, setter."

"He's also Daichi-san's soulmate," the third guy, an intense young man with a shaved head, says.

Suga blushes lightly.

"You don't have to tell them right away, Tanaka," Daichi replies, laughing nervously.

"What? You two aren't homophobic or nothing, are you?" Tanaka asks Hinata and Kageyama, scrutinizing them.

"O-of course not!" Hinata replies, putting up his hands. "In fact, Kageyama and I are--"

Kageyama slaps his hand over Hinata's mouth and interrupts him.

"Rivals. We're rivals, from junior high."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tanaka mumbles.

Suga raises an eyebrow but stays silent, and Daichi doesn't move at all. Then they hear the voices of two other young men entering the gym. The five of them turn. A tall blonde with thick glasses and a calculating stare is the first one. Walking slightly behind him is a shorter, freckled young man with messy dark green hair.

The freckled one waves and introduces himself as Tadashi Yamaguchi. The tall boy calls himself Kei Tsukishima and stares down the other two first years, making Hinata shiver and Kageyama wonder what he's thinking.

"Ah, good, you two are here now as well," Suga says, taking their forms. He looks at all four of them, and at their forms.

"So, Kageyama Tobio, you were a setter at Kitagawa Daiichi," Suga says. “You’re tall; that’s good. We are pleased you’ve joined our team.”

Kageyama bows. Tsukishima mutters behind his hand to Yamaguchi something about Kageyama’s old nickname, the one he hates. Kageyama's eyebrow twitches and he glares at Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye. Tsukishima smirks back.

"Got a problem, King?" Tsuki asks, accenting the last word.

Kageyama narrows his eyes towards him and takes a step forward, his glare scary. Hinata pushes him back from Tsukishima, telling him to think about this. Kageyama stops walking and just keep glaring at Tsuki.

Daichi clears his throat. The first years turn back towards him.

"Tsukishima, you were a blocker. I can see why, with your height," Suga says. Tsuki nods. 

Then Suga looks between his form and Hinata. He frowns.

“You’re Hinata?” he asks. “It says here you’re a wing spiker.”

Hinata nods enthusiastically, puffing out his chest proudly, until Tsuki puts a hand on top of his head.

"But you're so short," Tsukishima comments.

Hinata turns towards him, looking angry.

"I may be short, but I can jump!" Hinata exclaims.

Kageyama finds himself almost smirking at his bo- at Hinata's outburst. Not his boyfriend. Just his soulmate. He starts frowning slightly again. Kageyama doesn't notice Sugawara watching his expression carefully.

"And finally, Yamaguchi. It says here you don't have any preference," Suga says.

"That’s correct," Yamaguchi replies softly.

"Why is that?"

"I'm just glad to be playing volleyball," he replies, more firmly this time.

Suga nods and Daichi smiles.

"Alright!" Tanaka calls, clapping his hands together. "Let's see what you four can do!"

They all look at each other.

"Kageyama, you'll be setting Yamaguchi's tosses. Hinata, you spike those, and Tsukishima, get on the other side of the net and block," Ryu instructs.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tsukishima asks him.

"Me? I'm your senpai! Second year spiker, Ryunosuke Tanaka!" he replies, pointing to himself with his thumb.

Tsukishima smirks.

"Nice to meet you," he says lazily.

Ryu glares at him but Daichi puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Tanaka grumbles some insults but doesn't go after Tsukishima as he walks away towards the net.

"I have one problem with your plan," Kageyama says.

"Oh? What's that?" Tanaka asks.

"I refuse to set for someone who isn't essential to winning," Kageyama replies calmly.

"Huh?!" Tanaka and Hinata yell at the same time.

Kageyama looks between the two, then settles on Tanaka.

"At this moment, I don't believe Hinata as being essential to winning," Kageyama adds.

Hinata glares at him. Tanaka looks bewildered. Kageyama looks back at Hinata.

"Just toss to me, just once," Hinata begs.

"No."

"Kageyama," Hinata whines.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll prove to you that I'm essential to winning!" Hinata replies.

Kageyama snorts.

"Shut up, shrimpy. I'm not tossing to you."

Hinata growls at him.

Then Daichi steps forward and drags them both out of the gym. He glares at them in the door frame, arms crossed.

"You aren't allowed back in here until you work out whatever bad blood's between you two. I don't care who you were back in junior high, this year you're at Karasuno! You're on the same side! Suga!" Daichi calls.

Suga hands the two boys' club forms back to them and then closes the door in their faces.

They stare at it for a moment, stunned. Then Kageyama gets angry. He turns to Hinata, who cowers and steps back a bit. Kageyama takes in his expression and sighs. He walks back over to the door and slides it open enough to see the others practicing. Hinata hesitantly sneak up behind him and peeks in as well.

"Damn," Kageyama curses quietly.

"This is your fault," Hinata grumbles.

"Watch it, shrimpy," Kageyama retorts, smacking Hinata on the head.

"Ouch! Hey, I thought we were soulmates!" Hinata says.

Kageyama snorts.

"Maybe we are, but that doesn't mean I'm going to toss for you," he replies.

Hinata scowls.

Kageyama ruffles Hinata's messy orange hair and smirks slightly. Then it disappears and Kageyama turns towards the door.

“Please let us play! I promise I’ll get along with Hinata!” he shouts.

Through the crack in the door peeks half of Daichi’s face, with a creepy expression.

“Are you sure?” he asks innocently.

“Em, a-actually, no. I’d rather pass, toss, and spike all by myself,” Kageyama admits.

Daichi pulls the door open farther and laughs. He looks back at the two.

“Well, I’m glad you were honest. But I still won’t let you in,” he tells them. “Not until you realize that you’re going to be part of a team.”

They scowl, until a very pretty girl walks past them and into the gym. She’s immediately greeted by Tanaka. Daichi says hello to her and walks back into the gym. Apparently, her name is Kyoko. Then Suga closes the door once more.

“What are we going to do?” Hinata complains, sitting down on the steps.

Kageyama sits beside him, elbows on his knees. He scowls at the dirt. Hinata looks at him.

“I say we challenge them to a two-on-two volleyball match. If we win, we get to play,” Kageyama suggests after a moment of silence.

“What? Challenge our senpais?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama nods.

“Look, here’s the plan: in unison, we yell, ‘We challenge you to a two-on-two match!’ If they agree, we try to win. You just stay out of my way during the match as much as possible,” Kageyama says.

“No way!” Hinata replies.

“Huh?”

“You can’t play volleyball by yourself!” Hinata exclaims.

“I know that!” Kageyama retorts.

“Fine! Then we’ll challenge them,” Hinata agrees.

“What?”

“We just say, ‘We challenge you to a two-on-two match!’ right?”

“Eh, yeah. On three,” Kageyama says, standing up and facing the door.

Hinata stands with him and counts one. Together they say the number two, and then their proposition. They stand there for a moment, waiting. Then the door slides open again.

“Alright,” Daichi says. “You’ll play three versus three, with the other first years. The game will be on Saturday.”

“Wait, but… who’s our third player?” Hinata asks.

“Tanaka, will you do it?” Daichi inquires.

“Aw, why me?” he replies.

“Well, if you’d rather not, that’s fine. I just figured that maybe you’re the only one who could handle them…” Daichi says passively.

“Aw, well if that’s the case I’m glad to take them off your hands!” Tanaka responds.

“Great. Now, what will you two get if you win?” Daichi asks.

“We’d like to play volleyball,” they reply.

“And if you lose?” Suga adds.

“We’ll endure any punishment,” Kageyama says.

“So, if you lose, you won’t play setter at all,” Daichi suggests.

Kageyama stares at him.

“B-but that’s--”

“I’m sure you’re plenty good at any other position. Now, see you on Saturday!” Suga replies.

The door is closed again and Kageyama sits back on the stoop, head in his hands.

“Cheer up, Kageyama, you’re only upset ‘cuz you’re gonna eat the punishment,” Hinata says.

“Shut up.”

“How are we going to practice for the game if we’re not allowed in the gym?” Hinata wonders aloud.

“The gym opens at 7 am, right?!” they hear Tanaka ask loudly.

“Yes, but why are you asking that now?” Daichi replies.

“Oh, no reason!”

Kageyama glance at each other and grin like they just struck gold.

“Tomorrow morning, 7 am!” they tell each other, before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue, if you guys want me to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Yes, me. I survived my finals, and managed to get enough personal time back to be able to write. So here we are. Enjoy. Please leave comments and kudos so I know what you guys want. Here's another chapter.

Kageyama is walking to the gym early in the morning, at 6:53. He hears someone running up behind him and turns in time to recognize Hinata. He speeds up his pace until he and Hinata are sprinting to the door. Hinata trips and Kageyama touches the door first. He stands over Hinata proudly, with his hands on his hips.

“I beat you here,” Kageyama boasts.

“Shut up,” Hinata replies, standing up and brushing the dirt off him.

Kageyama just smirks.

Before long, they see Tanaka coming up to them, twirling the keys on their ring.

“Yo!” he greets them, waving.

“Good morning,” they respond in unison.

“So, who’s ready to practice some volleyball?” Tanaka asks, unlocking the gym to let them in.

They bow and thank him. Tanaka laughs and let's them into the gym. They immediately run towards the storage room and start setting up for practice.

Once the nets are up and the balls are out, Kageyama picks up a volleyball. He hits it against the ground a few times before he tosses it up.

“Kageyama! Toss to me!” Hinata requests.

“No way.”

“Hah?” Tanaka questions.

“I told you both, I won't toss to someone who is not essential to winning,” Kageyama states.

“That’s unfair!” Hinata whines.

“In our match,” Kageyama says, looking at him. “Your team sucked. You could barely receive anything. Show me you’ve improved.”

“What’d you say?!” Hinata growls angrily.

“You’re supposed to be better now, right? Show me.”

“How?”

Kageyama throws the ball up and hits it towards Hinata in a nearly flawless serve. Hinata hurriedly squats into receiving position, but the ball still rebounds off to the side.

Kageyama scoffs.

“You can’t even receive properly,” Kageyama says.

“Oi, be nicer to him! He’s your new teammate, after all!” Tanaka tells Kageyama.

“Well, he’s sucky,” Kageyama retorts, carelessly tossing a ball behind him as he turns away from Hinata.

Hinata sees his chance and sprints forward. He jumps to the height of Kageyama’s head and grabs the ball out of the air. He lands in front of Kageyama, giving him a serious look. His wide eyes are slightly creepy, Kageyama thinks.

“Eh? What was that?” Tanaka asks, pointing incredulously at Hinata.

“Why won’t you toss for me?” Hinata questions.

His tone is unsettling.

“Um… well, like I said, you’re not essential to winning,” Kageyama tells him nervously.

“Why not?” Hinata asks, tilting his head to the side.

Kageyama subconsciously takes a small step back.

“You can’t receive.”

“Then help me practice. In Junior High, I was only in one real match. The one against your school. We didn’t have enough team members to apply for a tournament until then. I couldn’t have real practice, so I trained wherever I could. The gym, hallways, random corners. So that first tournament… when I stood in the center of that huge gymnasium, I felt like the spotlight was on me, and I was like, ‘Gwaa!’ I wanted to stay there, but… we weren’t good enough,” Hinata admits. “So please, help me practice receiving!”

He bows lowly to Kageyama, who looks down at him curiously.

“In hallways? Seriously?” he asks softly.

Hinata straightens up and nods.

“Alright. I’ll help you work on receives. But if you aren’t better by the time we play the other team, I expect you to stay out of my way. Alright?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata smiles and nods enthusiastically.

“Good. Let’s get to it, then.”

~+~+~+~+~ 

It’s not until the day before the game that Kageyama finally decides that Hinata might just deserve a toss. They’ve been practicing receives for the last hour and a half, Hinata being the only one receiving. He’s exhausted, and their senpais are watching from the door. Kageyama gets the ball back and narrows his eyes. He sets the ball slowly, not expecting Hinata to get it.

Then the idiot sees what is happening and brightens immediately. He springs forward and launches himself towards the net. He smacks the ball hard, and it slams into the ground on the opposite side of the net. Hinata falls with his hands on his knees, breathless, but nearly sparkling.

“Nice kill,” Kageyama comments casually, hitting him on the shoulder.

Hinata beams at him and Kageyama finds himself fighting a smile. He feels something warm pool inside him and thinks that he doesn’t mind it.

~+~+~+~+~ 

The game comes quickly. The three of them stand on their side of the court, watching the other three across from them. Their referee, Sugawara, smiles innocently as the pre-game formalities are taken care of.

Then they start playing.

The match is pretty normal for Kageyama, until about halfway through the first set. That’s when he gets a toss and he has both spikers to give it to. Tanaka is not going to make it in time for his spikes. But suddenly, Hinata is behind him, ready to hit it and calling Kageyama’s name.

Kageyama gives him one of his freakishly precise and fast tosses, and Hinata spikes it perfectly.

For a second, the whole gym is silent. Then Kageyama and Hinata lose it and start cheering. Tanaka takes his shirt off and waves it around. The other team keeps staring, incredulous.

“What was that?” Tanaka asks Kageyama and Hinata happily.

“That was an awesome toss, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaims. “It hit my hand like, ‘Fwoosh,’ and I was all like, ‘Kyaa!’ and I hit it and it went over and hit the other side like, ‘Fwoom!’”

All that Kageyama is thinking about is how his old team would have just let that type of toss fall, but Hinata… Hinata didn’t just get it, he made it. If they can use that combination, then the two of them will be amazing.

“Hey, Kageyama, are you even listening?” Hinata asks.

“Huh? Oh yeah, of course,” Kageyama replies.

“Right. Back to the game,” Tanaka says, having replaced his shirt once Daichi started yelling at him.

They win. Everyone congratulates them, and Daichi takes back their club forms. He tells them that they’re allowed back into the gym for regular practice again, and they thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how far I'll take this fic. Just let me know what you guys want from it. I'm thinking I'll take them to the Spring Tournament, maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me! I know I've been terrible! I wrote a little more than usual though, so I hope that makes up for it a bit. Let me know what you think. And I'd like to thank neko_with_a_chainsaw for the wonderful idea they commented in the previous chapter. Seriously, that’s perfect, thanks. Let’s see if I can’t keep this fic alive long enough to finish it properly.

/How’s class?/

/Boring. you?/

/Same. Want to meet up for lunch?/

/Yeah/

/See you then shrimp/

/You 2 King/

Hinata adds a tiny crown beside the nickname. His heart skips a little. Out of fear or excitement, he can’t tell.

“Shouyou, would you mind not writing to your soulmate right now?” his teacher asks politely.

“Y-Yes! Sorry,” he replies, hastily putting his hands under his desk and leaving his pen on top of it.

She smiles curtly and continues her lesson.

As lunch time approaches, Hinata watches the clock. The minutes seem to tick by slower than normal. When the bell rings he gathers his things and sees Kageyama walking towards him from down the hall. He smiles and walks over to him.

“Let’s go,” Kageyama says.

“Yeah.”

Hinata skips behind Kageyama until they get to the courtyard and sit down together on a bench in the shade of the building. They both get their lunches out of their backpacks and start eating in silence.

“So, are you excited?” Hinata asks suddenly.

“Hm?” Kageyama replies.

“For the training camp!” Hinata explains.

“Oh. Right,” Kageyama says. “Yeah.”

“You don’t look like it,” Hinata pouts.

Kageyama shrugs.

They keep eating. Hinata finishes his lunch first, and gets up to throw away his trash. Kageyama follows suit soon after. They stand up and start walking back to class slowly.

“Kageyama, will you go out with me?” Hinata asks.

“Huh?” Kageyama questions, stopping.

Hinata stops too and looks at him.

“I mean, we’re soulmates, right? We should go out sometime. Why don’t we go to the movies this weekend or something?” Hinata suggests.

Kageyama thinks about it for a moment. He doesn’t have any plans for the weekend. He’ll have to pack for the training camp next week, but otherwise, he’s free. He sighs.

“Fine,” he replies, walking on.

Hinata smiles brightly.

“Yay! Thanks, Kageyama!” he cheers.

“Dumbass,” he retorts, turning his head away as he starts blushing.

“Hm?” Hinata asks, turning to get a look at his face. “Oh! You’re embarrassed.”

“Tch,” Kageyama replies, speeding up his pace.

Hinata grins and follows him.

“My teacher got mad at me for writing to you in class,” Hinata admits.

Kageyama snorts.

“Dumbass.”

“Hey!” Hinata retorts.

They spend the rest of their break talking about what movie they want to see together and what they should practice in volleyball. When they finally head back to class, both of them hesitate when they say goodbye.

“Um… See you in practice,” Hinata says eventually.

“Y-Yeah,” Kageyama stammers awkwardly.

Then Hinata turns and walks back to class. Kageyama goes to his soon after.

~*~*~*~*~

That Saturday, Kageyama walks by Hinata’s house. He knocks on the door and Hinata’s younger sister answers it. She looks up at Kageyama in wonder. He looks back at her, wary. Kids never like him.

Hinata comes running down the hall wearing his brand new Karasuno jacket.

“Kageyama! Sorry,” he calls, coming to the front hall and pulling on his shoes.

“It’s fine,” Kageyama replies, confused by the fact that Hinata’s sister hasn’t run away screaming or started crying.

“Natsu! This is Kageyama,” Hinata introduces. “And this is Natsu.”

“Hi,” the little girl says.

“H-Hello.”

“Have fun with your friend, sweetie!” Hinata’s mom calls.

“Thanks!” Hinata responds, standing up and walking to the door.

Natsu steps back and lets him go, still looking at Kageyama. Hinata says goodbye to her and closes the door, walking down the path to the street from his front door with Kageyama close behind. They keep walking together down the sidewalk, shoulders and arms brushing occasionally.

“So what are we gonna see?” Hinata asks.

“Horror,” Kageyama suggests.

“No way!” Hinata replies.

“Why not?”

“That’s too scary!” Hinata exclaims.

“What, you going to have nightmares or something?” Kageyama asks.

“No,” Hinata grumbles.

Kageyama smirks.

“Then let’s see one.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kageyama but concedes. They get to the theater and buy tickets to a remake of this classic horror film originally from the states. Then they go inside and buy popcorn and sodas. The two of them sit down in the theater and wait for the movie to start.

Hinata is already shaking by the time the title of the movie flashes across the screen. Kageyama looks at him.

“Are you okay?” he whispers.

“Mhm.”

Kageyama hesitates, but then he takes Hinata’s hand. Hinata jumps at first, but then he laces their fingers together and stops shaking as much.

At the end of the movie, both of them are practically clinging to each other and are suddenly paranoid of the dark theater around them. The credits eventually start to roll and the lights turn back on. They slowly release each other and walk out of the theater.

“Wow,” Kageyama comments.

“Can you… Can you walk me home?” Hinata asks shyly.

Kageyama glances at him.

“Yeah.”

They walk back in silence. When they finally get to Hinata’s house, Kageyama leaves him at the gate and starts to walk back to his place. He jumps at every shadow he sees, but luckily it’s still light. Kageyama gets home and hurriedly closes the door behind him. His parents look at him from the living room while he unties his shoes in the hall.

“How was your date?” his mom asks.

“It was fun,” Kageyama replies.

She smiles at him. He leaves his shoes in the rack and walks to his room.

“Dinner’s ready when you want it,” his dad calls.

“Thanks,” he says.

~+~+~+~+~

Later at night, Kageyama is lying in bed tossing his volleyball up when he feels a small itch and sees a message appear on his skin.

/I cant fall asleep/

Kageyama gets up and grabs a pen from his desk. He turns on the light and writes a reply.

/Well its not like I can do anything/

Hinata writes a scowling face on the back of his left hand. Kageyama frowns at it.

/Idiot. Just text me/

Hinata adds another face with its tongue sticking out on the back of his other hand, which means it’s slightly wobbly and off-center, but still distinguishable. Kageyama scowls and picks up his phone on his desk.

Kageyama: Did you like the movie?

Hinata: Yeah! It was really scary….

Kageyama: I know

Hinata: Do you think those things can really exist?

Kageyama: What? No way. Its fiction dumbass.

Hinata: (-#-)

Kageyama: What the hell is that supposed to be

Hinata: An angry face

Kageyama raises an eyebrow at his screen and types a reply.

Kageyama: Dumbass

Hinata: Meany

Kageyama feels the corner of his mouth twitch but quickly controls it.

Kageyama: Try to go to sleep. It’s almost midnight.

Hinata: I cant fall asleep after that movie!

Kageyama: Too bad. See you on Monday.

Hinata: I guess

Both of them lock their phones and go to bed. Hinata twitches at every shadow and sound, but Kageyama manages to fall asleep fairly quickly. He dreams about the monster from that movie, though. So does Hinata, when he finally passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in the middle of 17 fics, some drabbles, and a novel, switching between them, so it's not like I've just been ignoring writing altogether. Not to mention school work. Seems like all my teachers suddenly remembered that they can assign us things at home. I've just been busy, and I will continue to be busy, with updates to this and some of my other published fics occasionally. Don't be afraid to say hi on tumblr at nasa-boi.tumblr.com either!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of neko_with_a_chainsaw’s wonderful idea! I give all of you my sincerest apologies for not updating in such a long time, I don’t have an excuse besides loss of interest. I got sucked into My Hero Academia. So this is the end of _Pens_.

By Monday, Hinata regrets his decision to pick up a random pen to reply to Kageyama on Saturday, because the faces on the back of his hands are not fading yet. Kageyama looks at him when they see each other from across the gym at morning practice. Kageyama scowls and Hinata smiles back apologetically, waving. Ryu catches his wrist and inspects the face on the back of his hand, then reading some of the messages.

“Woah, you’ve already gotten your soulmate’s number?! Did you actually meet her already?” Ryu exclaims incredulously.

Hinata blushes and pulls his hand back, averting his eyes and stammering a reply quietly.

“Y-yes.”

“You have to tell us about her!” Nishinoya insists, bouncing over.

“Don’t be so quick to assume you don’t know her,” Tsukishima replies, smirking and looking at Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama startles and hides his left hand by wrapping his right around it, only showing the other face. Hinata’s blush deepens and he hides behind his hands under Kageyama’s glare.

A few of their teammates look between them, some making the connection sooner than others.

“Woah?! Why didn’t you two tell us?!” Nishinoya exclaims.

“Because it doesn’t have anything to do with volleyball,” Kageyama replies, shrugging slightly.

“Besides, it’s not like we’re really that close…” Hinata adds, averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ve only gone on one real date.”

“Really?” Daichi asks, surprised.

“Well, considering they probably only met when they came to Karasuno, it’s not that strange,” Tsukishima replies.

“Actually, we met at a match in middle school,” Hinata tells him.

“Why didn’t you start dating then?” Ryu asks.

“Well, I sorta lost and promised I’d beat him, so…” Hinata admits sheepishly.

“Ah,” Suga says, nodding understandingly. “So really, you’ve only known each other for a month.”

Hinata and Kageyama nod. Their teammates smile.

“Thanks for being so nice about this,” Hinata tells them.

“Shut up. It’s not like anyone can help their soulmates,” Tsukishima replies, rolling his eyes and subtly taking Yamaguchi’s hand.

“Wait, are you two…?” Noya asks, wide-eyed.

Yamaguchi smiles. Noya stares at them, starry-eyed.

“Wow! We’re all mated to people on the team! How cool is that?!” he exclaims suddenly, jumping up onto Asahi’s shoulders.

“Oi, what about me?!” Tanaka complains, making the others laugh. “Hey, I’m serious here!”

“Alright, gentlemen, time to get back to practice. We’ve got two days before we leave for the training camp, so make ‘em count,” Coach Ukai calls.

“Yes, sir!” the team replies in unison, quickly going back to their warmups.


	6. Author's Note

Hey, so I've gotten a few requests to continue this fic lately, but it is definitely not one of my best quality-wise. However, it's my second most popular kudos-wise, which is weird because I gave up on this halfway through and barely finished it off with a crappy ending. ;-; Since Pens here, I haven't written another Haikyuu work. But if you like Boku no Hero Academia, I suggest taking a look at some of my ~~better~~ other fics, especially [Millennials Are Filling Their Homes and the Void in Their Hearts With Houseplants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837699/chapters/29311902) (if you like TodoDeku) and [Electric Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770712/chapters/29137449) (if you're a BakuDeku fan). Or, hell, just browse all my works for something you're into, I've uploaded 31 fics and about 280k words so far, and counting. And if you're not in the BNHA fandom yet, I highly recommend it.

Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day, evening, or night!

-Aniimone


End file.
